Unspoken
by Swimlikeloco11
Summary: Gwenaëlle Lyn Paille is scared when she wakes up on a deserted beach one morning, so she begins to run. She runs until she runs straight into the arms of the one who she is running from. Rumbelle, Captain Swan, Snowing, Wenfire
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or one from the ABC tv show, Once Upon a Time. However I do own any new characters or ideas.**

_~Hearts beat fast, Colors and promises, How to be brave, How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?~_

My lungs burn with the lack of oxygen, but I dare not stop running. Their demonic laughter follows me wherever I go, echoing among the trees. I woke this morning on a deserted beach with no memories except my name, and not a clue as to how I got there. An arrow flies past my head, impaling itself on the tree next to me, snapping me out of my thinking. They could've killed me long ago, yet they keep me alive for their sick pleasure.

The forest around me becomes less dense with every step I take forward, it's only a matter of time before I am caught. My muscles are on fire, and my vision is filled with growing black dots. I am on the brink of collapsing when the air begins to fill with the musical breath of an pipe. The music is meant to make me slow down, but it does just the opposite. I speed up, hoping to make it to a safe place. Unfortunately I trip over a tree root, and my body gives out beneath me. A hand grabs me and pulls into the thicket of overgrown weeds. The hand is connected to a body that of a boy's. He hold me close to himself, his hand clamped down on my mouth. Almost automatically I bite down, and the metallic taste of his blood fills my mouth. I jerk away from my captor so I can get a good look at him. He stands tall, with straight brown hair. His eyes are gray and his lips are perfectly kissable. I catch myself staring at his lips more than his eyes.

"Who are you?" He asks, tipping his head to the side. His eyebrows reach the middle of his forehead in confusion. He cradles his bleeding hand close to his cloak. I feels my eyes widen as the air wavers around our bodies and we are transported to the interior of a wooden treehouse. His hand is healed instantly, and my mouth is not filled with his blood anymore.

"I-I'm Gwenaëlle Lyn Paille," I pause, "but you can call me Gwin. And you are?" I am acting much calmer than a normal person would be, but who said I was normal?

"Did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter, Peter Pan." He smirks at me expectantly. Where have I heard that name before?

"Nice to meet you Peter," He looks genuinely confused at my lack of fear or disbelief , "Just a quick question. Where am I to sleep?" His eyes widen as he realizes that I truly don't know who he is.

"You can sleep in here." Peter points to the bed on the far side of the wall. I run over there and jump in it. Instead of the hard bed I'm used to, I am greeted by the softness of goose down, and the warmth of comfort washes over me.

Peter's POV

I look at Gwin's soft body lying on my bed, and I watch as she falls quickly asleep. Her long brown hair lays in a halo around her caramel toned face. A soft snore escapes her coffee colored lips. She is not small and petite like Wendy is, rather she is long and muscular. Her hand are almost as large as my own, and are filled with twice as many scars. Instead of the long manicured nails I'm become used to expecting from the girls shadow brought here by accident, hers are short and bitten ragged.

A cool air fills the room, causing Gwin to curl up under more of my blankets. I turn on the balls of my heels and find myself face to face with the black demon itself.

"Master, are you pleased with her?" My shadow whispers to me.

"She's a girl." I stare at it coldly.

"Not just any girl, she is the daughter of the dark one and his one true love. This girl will lead you to your heart." The devil is smiling as though he has a mouth. The daughter of Rumple and Belle, in my bed. I can only imagine how my cowardly friend will react when he finds out.

"Leave shadow, go check on our little friend in Storybrooke, see if he realizes his missing treasure." The shadow flies out of the cut out door, swishing the curtains I have hanging over them.

I return to my chair nearby Gwin, but this time I cannot seem to find comfort. Gwin is stretched out, and her body takes up only part of the bed. After a moment's deliberation I crawl into the bed and curl up around her warm body. The feeling of her body pressed up against my own, seeking it's warmth is relaxing and natural. A light energy leaves her body and flows into my own, surprising me infinitely. I know that energy is good, but I am not. How can something that is so wrong, feel so right? The thought is the last thing in my head as I fall asleep.

**Hey, Sorry about not beginning the Boy with the Scar, but I couldn't quite resist starting a new fanfic after the return of Rumple! Please R&R. I'll be taking Ideas for characters and ideas for BWTS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or one from the ABC tv show, Once Upon a Time. However I do own any new characters or ideas.**

_~Even angels have their wicked schemes, and you take that to new extremes~_

Gwin's POV

_**"You stupid whore, get your ass back here" A tall muscular man screams at me. His body is covered with ink, and his eyes are glazed over, a tell tale sign that he is drunk. Nervously I step away, but he crosses the room with great speed and grabs my hair, twisting it around his hand. My mother slinks into the room to watch as my father beats me near death.**_

_**"Help, someone. Help!" I scream as loud as I can, earning myself a punch in the mouth. My momma squeals in glee, but my dad turns around and slaps her.**_

_**"You're next, cunt" He hisses at her, "So little shithead, why do you talk back to your daddy? After all he treats you so well." With every word his fist connects with my body, not hard enough to break bones, but almost.**_

_**There is a knock on the door, and it opens to reveal my little sister holding her blankie. She pops her thumb in her mouth, her crystal blue eyes shining with tears. After all, I got in trouble shielding her from our parents wrath. Behind her is my brother, who is crying as well.**_

_**"Winnie need her en-hay-wer." My brother sounds out the word, chopping it into mouth size pieces. Gwennifer, my sister, has asthma from our mother doing drugs while she was pregnant with her. Momma used with everyone, but Winnie was the only one affected so far. Gale, my brother, is shaking terribly. Last time I saw it this bad was when Momma electrocuted us. He bends over at the waist and throws up all over the ground. Dad takes a look at it, and throws me into it face first.**_

_**"Clean it up, and go to bed. Tell anyone of this, well, you can say goodbye to Winne and Gale." I nod, tears streaming down my face. I look into the mirror, and am surprised to see a six year old girl looking back at me. I reach up to touch my busted lip, and she does the same. It's me. My mouth opens silently and I begin to cry harder. I'm only six, what have I done to deserve this?**_

* * *

I thrash around violently in the small bed, and my hand connects with a cheek. I freeze and turn silently to find Peter in bed with me, holding a hand to his reddening face.

"I-I'm sorry. Didn't see you there." He stares at me with his mouth slightly gaped open. "Well, don't just sit there with your mouth open, someone might stick something in it." I chuckle slightly at my joke, but he just glares at me.

"Come on, we have a busy day ahead of us." Peter says. I hop out of the bed and strip down to my sports bra and plaid boxers. Although I'm a girl, I've always felt more comfortable in boxers rather than, say, thongs or some other girls underwear. I cross the small room to the dresser and pull out one of Peter's shirts and a pair of his pants.

"What are you doing?" He asks, while staring at my chest with a predatory look in his eyes.

"Changing, duh." I smirk at him. I pull on his pants first, they're a bit long on me, so I roll them up at the waist. Then I lean down to pick up his shirt off of the ground, but I stop and stretch first. I grab his shirt and pull it over my head and onto my torso quickly.

"Is there somewhere I can bathe?" I look at him while I ask this.

"Yes, there is a lagoon nearby." He smiles evilly. I take his hand in mine, and jump out of the tree house. I would've jumped to my death had he not clutched me to him and flew us to the lagoon.

I take off my pants and boxers while Peter begins to get undressed.

"Who said you were bathing with me?" I glance at his pale muscled chest. He looks at me irritatedly, and continues getting undressed. I follow his cue and take off my shirt and bra, standing completely naked in front of him. The predatory look returns, but disappears when he sees the scars covering my stomach and arms. I glance at his frowning face and dive into the water. It feels cool and refreshing on my body. Like it's muscle memory, I begin to swim quickly, bringing my arms quickly past my head, and breathing only every third time my head comes up. I flap my legs like I have a tail.** Butterfly.** I stop completely in my tracks and look at my hands. There are long thin scars decorating my right one, puckered. My left is not scarred up, but the wrist is. There are lines crisscrossing themselves, white, and nearly invisible. I feel a hand wrap itself around my heel, and pull me down beneath the blue water of the lagoon, barely giving me a chance to breathe.

* * *

Peter's POV

Gwin's head disappears beneath the waves, and she is dragged towards the bottom by a mermaid. I continue swimming, but I'm holding my breath. There are bubbles as the water turns a bright red. Gwin floats up dead man's way, yet she brings her head up to breath. She begins to cough, and I make my way to her. I pat her back to get all the water out of my lungs. Holding on to her, I will us back to my tree house. We stand naked, gasping for air as water drip to the ground. When Gwin catches her breath she shoves me away.

"I may not be the most well behaved boy on the island, but I do keep my promises. And I promise that when I do have you, it will be with your consent." I smirk at her open mouth. "You might want to close your mouth, someone might stick something in it."

"Ah hell no! You can't take my joke and use it on me." Gwin pouts, but then she realizes we're both still naked. "Where are my clothes? I'm getting real tired of your shit Pan."

"They're right behind you love." She frowns at me but gets dressed in a much different manner than she did this morning. My clothes are a bit big for her, but she looks amazing.** No Pan, she's only a mean to ends.** I correct myself quickly and walk out the room. I know if I look at her any longer I'll lose control of myself. I quickly get dressed and fetch her so she can meet the lost boys.

"Felix," I call out my most loyal lost boy. He peels himself off of the tree he was leaning on and walks over. "Take care of Gwin here. I've got some business to attend to. Oh yeah, be careful. She killed a mermaid" He nods his blonde hair and grabs her roughly by the shoulder. I will myself to the thinking tree, where I am to meet with my shadow.

'He's noticed.' The black silhouette whispers to me.

"Good, now tell my 'brother' that the only way to get her is to give me Henry's heart." The shadow nods and flies off to deliver my new message.** Poor Wendy. Her stepson is about to lose his heart.** I scowl at the thought of the twit. I loved her once, but she betrayed me and is now nothing.

**Sorry it took me so long to update! But this is taking place years after the first Neverland encounter. Pan found a way to live longer, but ultimately needs Henry's heart. So R&R, Reviews make me update faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or one from the ABC tv show, Once Upon a Time. However I do own any new characters or ideas.**

_~Call the doctor, Call the doctor, There must be something wrong with me. Oh, he's a monster, Why do I want ya?~_

* * *

_Gwin's POV:_

The one Peter calls Felix grabs my shoulder roughly and squeezes it. His eyes sparkle as he waits for me to cry out in pain.

"What the hell Fefe?" I smirk as he squeezes harder. My blood is oozing between his fingers now, but he shows no sign of stopping. I stare him down until his hand releases my shoulder, and he wipes his bloody hand on his already dark cloak.

"When are you going to learn my dear Fefe? I. Don't. Feel. Pain." As I say this I whirl around and kick him in the groin. He falls to his knees, gripping his crotch. I smack him upside his dumb blonde head, causing him to grunt.

"Peter Pan, how'd you do it strip your shadow and fly? Why'd ya have to go leave me behind?" I hum a song I realize to be one of my own. Behind me I hear the clapping from who could only be the one I was singing about.

"Pretty pretty words coming from one pretty girl." His eyes search mine as he crosses the clearing.

"Why'd you leave me behind?" I whisper as soon as he's next to me.

"Your father-"

"Do not presume to tell me about my father. He beat me! I was lonely, and lost. Who cares that I am a girl? Wendy was a girl-"

"Do not speak of that bitch to me. She left me! For who? Baelfire, of all of the insults I have borne, this is the greatest!" He roars, but then grows quiet when he realizes his mistake. That single name breaks a lifelong curse.

'_Belle, run! Don't let Zelena catch you!' My father, my true father screams to my lovely mother before he is consumed by the dense green smoke. My mother clutches a sparkly dagger close to her breast, and continues to run beside me. On my back is my little sister, and Mommy is holding my baby brother. The green fog is closing in around us, but I hold out my palm, freezing it in it's place. Winnie jumps off of my back, and holds up her palms in the same way as me. I take a moment to hold her hand as our defense fall under the weight of our auntie's magic. I reach over to Gale, and grip his hand as well. _

'_Peter Pan, how'd you do it,_

_Strip your shadow and fly?' My sister's voice rises above the fog to join mine in a plea. _

'_Why'd ya have to go, _

_Leave me behind?' Scarcely having finished that sentence did the smog finally overtake us, and filled our lungs with the curse. _

* * *

**Peter's POV:**

Gwin stiffens, and I know her brother's name broke the curse. She begins to tremble and expel the curse from her body. Somewhere far away, her siblings are doing the same thing. And their 'parents' are evaporating into the smog they are made of. When Gwin returns to her normal, her eyes are smiling. She runs and jumps into my arms, knocking me to the ground. Pressing her soft mouth against mine, she kisses me hard.

"I'm not complaining, but what was that about?" I ask softly.

"Peter, I remember! My name isn't Gwin, it's Guinevere Mae Gold. But my family called me Ginny. My siblings names aren't Winnie and Gale. They're Winifred and Gaelfre. My parents are Rumplestiltskin and Belle Gold. And you, you're the demon my family warned me about." Her eyes glitter as she shivers with joy. I capture her mouth with my own and she opens up for me. I lift her with me as I stand and grip her bum to support her while we fly. Her breasts are pressed against me, and her hands are tangling themselves in my hair. She pulls away panting and leans her forehead against mine. Her sweet breath mixes with my own. She grabs my hand and leads it to her left breast, holding it steadfast over her heart. In turn she lays her hand over my heart and plunges it into my chest. She yanks it out and motions for me to do the same to her. I comply to her wishes and tear out her lovely sparkling heart. She then plunges the dark heart into her chest, while pushing hers into mine.

"Woah," She mumbles as my thoughts become her own, "So my papa used to be your 'brother'? Tell me 'bout it." So I do.

"_Pa, where are you taking me?" I ask, tugging on his shirt sleeve. People are turning and staring at us as we pass by. He smiles down at me, his eyes twinkling with secrecy. That is the last time I see his face. Mere seconds later an arrow blooms out of the middle of his chest. His blood splatters on my face and covers my eyes. Rough hands pick me up and toss me over someones shoulder. I am 14 years old, not yet man sized. The villagers take me to my father's sisters hubble on the outlines of the town. The two old maids take me in along with the village scum's son Rumpelstiltskin. Rumple is 6 years old, and follows me around everywhere. His father left him here. _

"_Peter, what's wrong?" Rumple looks up at me with his big brown eyes. _

"_Nothing laddie." I grin at him and lift him up in my arms. As soon as I do, he begins to scream. "Rumple, what is it?" I turn around as I say it and see what frighten him so. There hanging on the barn is a young blonde boy, limp and bloody, but barely alive. I set down the screaming child in my arms and run to the barn. A couple of guards run at me to keep me from the boy, but I duck behind them and continue towards the bloody barn. Taking out my dagger, I cut the ropes securing his body. The boy moans as I toss him over my shoulder and run back to the hubble. _

"_What's your name boy?" I ask him._

"_Felix" He responds. -_

"Felix! My papa knew FeFe?" Gwin asks. I chuckle and respond yes. Her beautiful eyes widen as I lean in and kiss her. Gwin's hands tangle in my hair, pulling my face closer to her. In turn I tease her lips with my tongue causing her to gasp and open her mouth allowing me access. She fumbles with her shirt, trying to pull it off. I release Gwin and catch my breath.

"I love you, Peter," She says while stripping off her shirt, "You are no stranger to me. I've loved you since I was little, even though my papa hated you. Even when you've attempted to steal my nephew's heart."

A stick cracks behind me. _Rumple._


End file.
